kndroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Operation: N.O.T.I.C.E.-M.E. (Chapter 8)
All In and All Out “You guys ready?” He asked to his teammates. Numbuhs 652 and 666 nodded, so then he turned to speak into his P.I.P.E.R. “Are you in position, Researcher (Numbuh 11-Teen’s nickname)?” She said “yes,” so he continued, “And Cookie (Numbuh 11.0) around the back entrance?” Another “yes” followed from her, so he smiled and gestured for his friends to follow him; they swiftly approached the front gates of the Delightful Mansion and he scanned the security pad on the side wall with his eye. Once before he’d made a recording of the Delightful Children pressing the number code into it, so he played the video back and punched it in for himself. The screen read, “ACCESS GRANTED” and then the gates swung open while the front door unlocked a few hundred feet ahead. He signaled for his teammates to enter while he stayed behind to change the password. “No need to risk blowing our covers and have the Delightful Children from Down the Lane get the security weapons up, right?” he said to Numbuh 652. She giggled and caught up to Numbuh 666 just as he was about to open the front door. She pulled him back for a moment and glanced over her shoulder to watch her best friend for when he gave her confirmation to proceed; she saw his thumbs up, so she let go of Numbuh 666’s arm. He had his P.O.K.E.R.S. while she held firmly to a M.U.S.K.E.T. and since he couldn’t open the door with them on his wrists, she turned the knob and stepped inside, leading the way. Almost immediately, he nudged her arm and pointed to a camera slowly turning to face them, so she pulled a picture of the empty hallway out of her shirt and jumped up, slapping it over the lens with some tape from her back pocket. When she landed on the ground again, they headed down the hallway into the living room – it was a lengthy chamber with sharp spikes coming from the floor all except for a main walkway to a space with a fireplace and Father’s red chair with its back to them. No one was inside besides them at the moment, but a blazing fire was in the chimney, casting shadows on the chair. Numbuh 666 noticed a pair of sneakers from the chair that couldn’t quite reach the floor. He stopped his companion from stepping any further into the room as soon as he recognized them to be Numbuh 641’s shoes. “Hang on, this could be a trap,” he whispered, “It’s either Casper tied up or a dummy with his shoes attached to it to throw us off.” He pointed to her P.I.P.E.R. attached to her belt, so she unclipped it and clicked a button. “Two-Tone, do you read me?” she asked in a hushed tone. That was the nickname they’d chosen for Numbuh 1-8-5-7 in case someone was listening in on their transmissions, like Father or his kids. “I read ya, Thorn,” he replied. As she continued, she pulled out a M.A.R.B.L.E. (Mustard Armament Releases Big Loud Explosion) from her pocket: “Since you’re on the roof, I need you to look into the living room and get ready to enter.” He agreed on his end, so she was about to click the button to end it, but then she added, “Hey, where’s Nessie? Isn’t she supposed to be here by now?” She referred to Numbuh 86 as “Nessie” since she was Scottish - not to mention rather scary to most kids who knew her. “Uh, I dunno, I thought she wasn’t coming,” replied Two-Tone. Numbuh 652’s eyes fully opened in shock. “What? That can’t be right – never mind, over,” she said, finally ending their transmission. She looked up and saw Numbuh 1-8-5-7 through the glass giving her a thumb’s up, so she smiled and nodded to Numbuh 666. “Casper,” he called out softly. He kept his eyes on the chair while his friend watched the other operative on the ceiling, and then he touched her shoulder; the shoes under the chair were moving and they heard whimpering. Now aware that it was Numbuh 641, Numbuh 652 signaled for Numbuh 1-8-5-7 to enter right before she threw her M.A.R.B.L.E. at him. It exploded, filling to entirety of the room with a thick yellow fog, and they sprinted for the chair. Numbuh 652 grabbed the captive boy from the chair and held him tightly while her teammate jumped into the fog behind her – she heard his P.O.K.E.R.S. clashing against metal for a minute, and then he called for her. She left the room as quickly as they’d come in, meanwhile able to hear the other operative taking out the cameras in the corners of the chamber. Once they were safely back in the hallway before the door, the air cleared up to reveal an empty chair, a fire that died down a bit, and Numbuh 1-8-5-7 scrambled back onto the roof through the shattered glass he’d entered from. Numbuh 652 put Numbuh 641 down and untied him; she removed the cloth around his mouth and asked where their friends were being kept. “Father left me here to lure you guys into a trap,” he began, “but you didn’t fall for it, so that’s good.” He wiggled out of his last few binds with help from his kid-mom and suddenly shook with terror as he continued, “Numbuh 650 and Sector V were taken somewhere else. Something about a chamber, I think – they’re gonna be turned into delightful kids at midnight!” “Midnight, huh?” said Numbuh 666. He glanced at his watch and then to Numbuh 652. “We don’t have much time, Wilkins.” She leaned over to see the time on his wrist and gasped – it was fifteen to twelve – and her eyes widened. “How are we going to make it, Numbuh Demon?” she asked uneasily; even her kid-son was worried and she knew that because he held her hand with both of his. Numbuh 666 remained collected externally and explained his plan. “Go meet up with Numbuh 11-Teen, Casper, and Wilkins and I will find Father.” He paused, pointing behind Numbuh 641: “The path to the front door is clear, so take advantage of it while you can.” With that, the blonde boy took off down the hallway and found his way out. Then Numbuh 666 pulled out his P.I.P.E.R. from his hoodie pocket to contact their leader. He leaned against the wall and held up one finger to his companion as he talked into one end of it. “Shadow to Hawk, come in Hawk,” he said. “What’s up, Shadow?” replied his leader from outside the mansion. “Thorn and I have sent out Squirt to you and are now requesting back-up for the remaining captives.” There was a pause before he received a second reply. Squirt was Numbuh 641’s fake title. “Roger that, I see him coming my way with Researcher. I’m coming in from the roof, so just find the others being held prisoner right now,” Numbuh 593 continued. “I’ll tell Beauty to get her crew with you.” Beauty was Numbuh 10’s nickname – he’d chosen it for her. “Copy that, will do,” Numbuh 666 said; they ended transmissions and he put his P.I.P.E.R. back in his pocket. He looked at Numbuh 652 and confirmed they’d have back-up soon. “Now what?” she asked. He scanned the other two doorways and pointed to the right, so they jogged past it and kept their eyes peeled for a door camouflaged into the wall leading to the Delightfulization Chamber. They came upon a large steel door which was painted to match the wall around it at their right, but before opening it Numbuh 666 pulled out a pen with a powerful laser beam in the head out of his jeans. Before he did anything with it, though, he heard someone coming up from his left and turned his head to see who it was; Numbuhs 1-8-5-7 and 11.0 approached him and his teammate with their weapons in hand. He smiled at them and said, “You got here just in time, guys.” “We’re going in with you, Numbuh 666,” said Numbuh 11.0. “Good.” Then he proceeded to carve a hole into the metal door – an eyehole, more specifically. When he finished and removed the middle circle, he peeked through it while his teammates hushed. Just as he expected, there were the other operatives and a chamber that could fit two kids inside at one time. Then he saw Father who was taking his time choosing which two would be first into the chamber – shockingly, he picked Numbuh 1 and then contemplated the other. “What do you see?” asked Numbuh 1-8-5-7. The dark-haired albino boy gave a thumb’s up to Numbuh 652, so she looked at the kids of Sector L and translated: “Father and the Delightfulization Chamber are behind this door.” Their faces expressed a readiness for battle as they lifted their weapons. “Okay, Hawk, we found them. What’s our next move?” he whispered into his P.I.P.E.R. “Go inside and disable those machines as fast as you possibly can – I’ll handle the DC-Five in the meantime,” his leader replied hurriedly, referring to the Delightful Children. There was some background noise that he couldn’t understand. Numbuh 666 put the device away once more and took a deep breath. “Let’s do this thing,” he said confidently. With that, the others behind him prepared to break through the barrier, so he karate-kicked the door off its hinges and dashed inside with his teammates on his tail. He tossed a M.A.R.B.L.E. into the air as he charged towards the chambers and it landed by his target before he was close enough to be in the blast range – he took advantage of the thick veil and used his P.O.K.E.R.S. to cut off the wires connecting to the power source on the other side of the room. Meanwhile Numbuhs 1-8-5-7 and 11.0 attacked Father and the Delightful Children with a S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. and a S.L.U.G.G.U.H. (Spring Loaded Upper-cutting Glove Gives Unbelievable Headache). His teammate, Numbuh 652, blasted the other machine hooked up to the Delightfulization Chamber to her liking. When it was an awful mess a few minutes later, she heard the sound of shattering glass and covered her head. Following that was the sound of someone’s – actually, two peoples – feet hitting the ground, so she looked up and smiled at them. “Thorn, free the others – Beauty, give her a hand!” Numbuh 593 shouted. He boldly dashed to where Father was standing, and in response Numbuh 1-8-5-7 moved out of the way, and pounced on him. He held his modified saw blade with the extendable drill point in his face with a fiery blaze shining in his eyes; the silhouetted figure fought the boy while the other captive kids were released. Numbuh 652 broke the chains on Numbuhs 4 and 2 while Numbuh 10 took care of the other three. They glanced at each other and nodded before turning around to examine the rest of their teammates for the final part of their plan – how to leave in one piece. “Don’t let them escape, children!” Father yelled at them. Following those orders, the Delightful Children from Down the Lane held up a remote controller and pressed the big red button: all the windows and doors were immediately blocked by a wall of steel. “There’s no way out!” Numbuh 2 cried, “Whadda we do now, Numbuh 1?” He and his fellow operatives huddled up back-to-back thinking of possible escape methods while their enemies cackled. “Foolish Kids Next Dopes, you’ll never get out of here without being turned into Delightful Children like us,” they taunted in unison. They continued with something else, but the kids of Sector R weren’t listening – Numbuh 666 remembered how he had used his laser pen to cut through the metal from before the battle, so he approached one of the windows and pulled it out of his jean pocket. His leader noticed his activity in his peripheral vision and took a few steps towards him, saying, “What’s up, Shadow?” “Hey, guys, over here,” the dark boy projected, “I might’ve found a way outta here.” Then he attempted to cut through the steel with the laser, but to his disbelief, it wasn’t strong enough to do the job. He and Numbuh 593 bit their lips, but Numbuh 4 stepped up and grabbed Numbuh 652’s M.U.S.K.E.T. “I say we all fire at it at once and give it all we’ve got!” he proclaimed, aiming the weapon straight ahead. At first, the others were skeptical about it, but Numbuh 10 believed it was worth a shot, so Numbuh 1 jumped on board and raised his S.P.I.C.E.R. (which had been hidden in his left sock) with his fellow fighting boy. “We don’t have much time, so we should at least try,” he told the group, nodding with the female leader next to him. With that, they all fired wildly at the steel wall – Numbuh 666 kept an eye on their enemies, noting that they were approaching but taking their time, excluding Father. He was still dueling with Numbuh 593 in order to protect his team and other friends. After what seemed like forever, the kids ceased fire and waited for the smoke to clear. They had made a small charred hole in the metal. One or two of them gasped, expecting to have made more progress. Then they turned around to find Father laughing at them after he sent Numbuh 593 flying across the room – he hit his head against the wall and slid down, falling unconscious. “Silly Kids Next Door, thinking you could just blow a hole through a six-inch wall of pure steel? I suppose you also thought I wouldn’t have a spare Delightfulization –” he was interrupted by a high-pitched scream that gradually increased in volume. “What on Earth…” The kids, including his own, turned to see the window with the charred hole – the sound was coming from behind there. CRASH! The entire metal wall fell over their heads and landed flat on the ground ten or more feet in front of Father, and standing on top of it was the fashionably late Numbuh 86 who stood valiantly with a vengeful stare in her eyes. She held up a G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A. (Gumball Utilizing Mechanism Zings Overabundance of Kandy Around) and shrieked, “GO, NOW!” Then she shot a flurry of gumballs straight at the evil adult, showing absolutely no mercy, and narrowed her eyes. By that time, Numbuh 593 was starting to regain consciousness and slowly sat up, rubbing his head. Then he caught sight of Numbuh 86 wailing on his opponent and heard a whistle; it was Numbuh 666 who caught his attention. “Hawk, let’s blow this joint,” he called out as he swung one leg over the window sill. His leader got to his feet and sprinted to him – he stopped before passing up Father and kicked his leg, stating, “That’s for knocking me out!” He bowled over the five Delightful Children too, just for the heck of it. Once he reached the window, he jumped up and grabbed his teammate’s hand. “This isn’t over, Numbuh 593,” he heard Father bellow over the shooting candy. This received Numbuh 86’s response of, “And it won’t be the last time ya hear from us!” Then the villain threw a fireball at him from his hand, but it missed the boy by a mite, so he sent his children to activate the home security system. Numbuh 593 laughed merrily. “This is my favorite part of this entire operation,” he enthused to his friend. They hopped out the other side of the window and started running across the field towards the front gates, but he kept looking back at the mansion. He heard the evil kids and their caretaker sharing confused gasps and snickered to himself. Despite their attempts, their home security system failed to engage; Father roared for revenge and every kid could hear it. Last to hop into the M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O.H. (Massively Oversized Super Quick Undercover Icy Treat Transport On Helicopter) was Numbuh 593, pulled in by his best friend, and when he was safely aboard with Sectors V, L, and R, along with Numbuh 86, they prepared for takeoff. He beamed with mischievous pride all the way back home. Author's Note Despite having explained above, I can't understand why I gave them all nicknames while on this rescue mission. I guess it was just cool, so why not? I also don't give enough attention to Numbuh 86, but I seriously do love her as a character; she's just fiery and I like that. Chapter 7 is back here and Chapter 9 is over here. Category:Numbuh 404 Files Category:Fanfictions